Kaiyuki's Luck
by bookworms101
Summary: What happens when the characters of Shugo Chara, Naruto, and Twilight actually exist. Well, Kaiyuki meets them and now there in for a BIG surprise. All possible couples, especially AMUTO
1. Prologue

**KG101&BW258: HI!!!!**

**BW258: How's life?**

**KG101: You always say that =_='**

**BW258: Heehee**

**Everyone:…………………**

**Amu: *reads story* OMG this is going to be SO EMBARRASING!!!!!**

**Sasuke: Hmmm? *reads* *Death Glare* I will murder you…**

**BW258: Ummm…**

**KG101: *cringes***

**Both: WE DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, NARUTO, TWILIGHT, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTORS!! *Hides behind Amu***

**Amu: OI!!!**

Prologue

Kaiyuki's POV

"This is gonna be AWESOME!" I rejoiced. My eyes were trained on the computer screen. **(KG101:** **Trained? BW258: What? KG101: Nerd ;-P) **

Yesterday I found out that the characters of anime and books actually _exist_**. (KG101: I wish)** Now I was conducting an evil plan. I might want to get a bullet proof vest when I star this thing, though.

Right now I was finding clips and parts that will embarrass them so much they will hide under a rock in a cave at a faraway place. Well, maybe only Amu, hiding from Utau.

Also, Edward will be able to see what was going on in Bella's mind when they got together.

…..Bella's gonna be sooooo embarrassed!

I AM SO EVIL!!!!!

**KG101: Think this story will suck?**

** BW258: You are SO wrong!**

** KG101: Well, I hope it's not sucky -.-**

** BW258: *Slaps kg's back* Shut your mouth! Your always so negative. **

** KG101: ………….What the freak?**

** BW258:*goofy grin***

** KG101: *sweatdrop***

** Both: PLEASE R&R**

** p.s. sorry it is so very short ^_^'**


	2. Chapter 1

**Kg101: Wass up?!**

**Bw258: How's life?**

**Kg101: Are you going to say that on every chapter?**

**Bw258: Fine! HI!!**

**Kg101: Anyway…-.-' Today everyo-**

**Bw258: you…SHUT IT!!!**

**Kg101: Fine…IKUTO'S SO VERY SMEXY!!**

**Bw258: *backs away*I don't know her. I swear. Just met her today.**

**Ikuto: …………umm…Hi?**

**Kg101: *turns around* oh, yeah. Hi. *takes a double take* *blush* umm…BYE! *runs out of room***

**Utau: KAGOME!!!!! *fiery background* COME BACK HERE!!! *chases* **

**Bw258: Uhh…=_=' awkward…Disclaimers?**

**Amu: Ok, number 1- Ikuto is not 'smexy', he's a pervert.**

**Ikuto: Oh? *seductive look***

**Amu: *major blush* B-b-b-b-bookworm101 does n-not own S-shugo c-c-chara, N-naruto, o-or T-twilight. **

**Chapter 1**

Amu's POV

I was sitting on my bed reading an invitation that I got for some party.

_Dear Amu,_

_ Your invited to my Power party. This will include food, beverages (all sorts), music, and movies. It will be held at 1147 W. chip St. Bollywood, SC (South Carolina). Please come on January 12, 2010 at noon. Hope you can make it._

_Love,_

_Kaiyuki._

"So, are you coming?" There is no way I could mistake that voice.

"Kya!!!"

"Yo." His face was about 2 millimeters away from mine.

"W-what are you doing here?!"

"I was going to invite you."

"T-to what?"

"The Power party," he pointed out. "But you seemed to have been already invited."

"W-why would I go with you?!!" His face still hasn't moved.

"Everyone else is already there."

"Ah, SHOOT!" Now I couldn't tell him that Utau would want to go with him.

He straightened up. A small sigh of relief escaped me.

"Well, let's go." He then picked me up. Bridal style.

"KYA!! W-w-what are you doing?!?!?!"

"…Taking you to the party." When he said this, we were halfway between roofs. Purely by accident, my arms wrapped around his neck. A corner of his mouth twitched. That was when I noticed were my hands were.

"Uh…Concentrate buddy?" Quickly I unwrapped my arms.

"Oh? Were buddies now, eh? What kind?" He said, totally twisting what I just said.

"That is not what I meant!" I was blushing now. I could feel it.

"Well, that's what you said." He retorted, smirking.

Bella's POV

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" I think my voice was above the recommended _inside_ level.

"Shhh," Edward soothed. "It's just a party. How bad could it be?"

"I'll trip and fall on my face. That is how bad it could be."

"That was when you were human, honey," he patted my shoulder.

"Then I'll-I'll break something!"

"All right, fine." He left the room...

Next thing I knew, the front door was slammed behind me.

"W-what are we doing with the Por-whoa!!" Edward scooted in after me and the locks clicked. **(kg101: DUN DUN DUN!!^_^) **

"Hit it, Em!" Edward said. I knew he couldn't be talking about the gas. One glance at the speedometer told me that. We had already reached 240mph. But just when I was about to ask, music started blaring from all the speakers, I got a Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas to be precise.

"Whooohoooo!" Emmet sang along while steering right and left on the beat.

"Wh-what are you doing?!?!" I tried hard not to screech.

"We're going to the party, duh." Emmet said from the driver's seat. "There is NO way you're getting out of this one, _sis._" He said mockingly.

If I were human, I'd probably have a seizure, if not worse.

Sakura's POV

"Let's go!" I cheered.

"Yeah! They'll have ramen!" Naruto cheered along.

"Whatever" Sasuke mumbled.

Then we all jumped into trees and ran, er, jumped, whatever you want to call it, to the Power Party.

**Both: THE END!!!!**

**Kg101: Of this chapter, we mean.**

**Bw258: And if you're really, really smart (and observant)**

**Kg101: Like bookworm here…..**

**Bw258: You would have gotten a few hints on the next chapter.**

**Kg101: Yuperdoodles!**

**Bw258: Oooh, I want to doodle =)**

**Kg101: So do I!**

**BOTH: CUL8R!!!**

**Kg101: An R&R *U***


End file.
